


A Little Over the Top

by Impala_Chick



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Avengers Family, Everyone ships Stony, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Superhusbands, Team as Family, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Steve and Tony decide to have their wedding at their Alma mater, Avengers Academy. What could possibly go wrong?





	A Little Over the Top

**Author's Note:**

> O is for "Over the Top." Written for the Cap_Ironman 10 year anniversary Alphabet Challenge.
> 
> Happy 10 year anniversary, Cap_Ironman! After ten years, I thought it was time for a wedding...

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

Loki was cut off mid sentence by a loud-pitched wailing sound. Steve reached for his shield, only to remember it wasn’t strapped to his back because he was wearing a very tasteful dark blue civilian three-piece suit. He looked up at Tony, who was still gazing at him like he was the shiniest, most functional armor Tony had ever created.

“Uh, Tony? I think we are being attacked,” Steve said as chaos erupted around them. Tony blinked and then started to pout as he dropped Steve’s hands. Loki lept over them, his green cape billowing behind him as he dashed forward into the fray.

“Maybe if we ignore them, they will just go away?” Tony posited as he reached under the small table that had been set up just in front of the simple wooden arbor. He pulled out his gauntlet and Steve’s shield.

“Doubtful,” Steve said, as he caught the shield Tony tossed him. 

Steve and Tony whirled around together, arms up and prepared to fight. All Steve saw was a flash of yellow before someone was attempting to kick him in the chest. He put up his shield to deflect the blow, and then used a quick right hook to knock down his opponent. He realized that a bunch of AIM agents had snuck into the quad somehow.

“Incoming, Cap.”

Steve put his shield up, and Tony shot a repulsor beam onto it. It reflected off, and Steve directed the beam at the two goons rushing towards them. They hit the ground just as Steve heard someone let out a blood-curdling scream. Steve’s head snapped up, searching for a fallen teammate.

The noise had come from Janet. Her hands were covering her face, and her body was shaking with rage. Everyone else fell silent and turned to look at her. Steve started to walk towards her, afraid that something terrible had happened.

That’s when Steve noticed the buffet table. Or rather, the mess where the buffet table had been. Steve nearly sighed with relief. Food could be replaced. He looked over to his right, and he saw that Sam had an AIM agent down on the ground and was holding his arms behind his back. Natasha was pulling down the face and neck cover of a different AIM agent. Bucky had his guitar raised over his head, about to bring it down on an agent who was cowering on the ground. 

“How could you do this?” Janet shrieked, and all eyes were back on her. She gestured at the red and blue three-tiered cake currently crumpled on the ground. 

“I SPENT HOURS ON THAT THING,” she roared. She glanced at Steve, distraught. Steve almost shrugged, but thought better of it at the last minute.

“You!” She pointed at the agent Rhodey had down on the ground to Steve’s left.

“Ye… yes?” The agent whimpered, too scared to look Janet in the face. He had floppy blond hair and pale green eyes, and he looked like he was barely a freshman.

“Did you know you were interrupting CAPTAIN AMERICA AND IRON MAN’S WEDDING?!” She roared again, her hands on her hips. 

“Honestly, Janet -” Steve started to say. They probably shouldn’t take this whole attack personally. They _had_ chosen to hold their wedding at their alma mater, after all. Some villain group or another was always trying to infiltrate the school.

“No, let the woman finish,” Tony commanded, holding up his hand. Steve bit the inside of his cheek to resist the urge to talk back. 

Janet swept her hands out over the quad. Steve looked at all of their guests, all wearing nice clothes but standing in their battle stances, prepared to fight. Chairs were overturned, balloons and streamers littered the floor, and flowers were stomped on and thrown about. Behind all the chairs were a bunch of round tables. They had been set for dinner, but Steve could see that tablecloths had been ripped off and the candles and flowers that had once been centerpieces looked more like an odd collection of very modern art. 

“Barry, do you know these guys?” Janet asked the former AIM agent turned Avengers Academy grad in the third row.

“Never met the new recruits, Janet.” Barry shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. 

“Well, what’s your name?” Janet asked, turning back to the agent Rhodey was holding. The agent visibly sagged. He had hoped the spotlight was off him.

“Derek.”

“Look, we didn’t know this was a wedding!” Another agent piped up, the one Pepper had in a headlock. 

“How could you not?” Clint asked, flabbergasted. He had a point. 

“Our scopes didn’t-” The young agent continued.

“Shut. up. Kyle,” the agent next to Nat ground out. 

“Oh c’mon Bridgette, the jig is up. We’ve been caught,” Kyle continued, “and we did mess up a perfectly nice wedding. We saw you guys planning something from our bush surveillance, and we saw all this equipment get delivered, and we saw Cap and Iron Man show up, and we figured we better bust up whatever you guys were planning.”

“Right, well you definitely did that,” Pepper said as she released Kyle. 

Steve started to feel bad for the kids who had barged in on his wedding. AIM was still using the same scopes and the surveillance station they had set up in a bush on-campus when Tony and Steve were students. That was five years ago. Clearly they didn’t have the kind of support everyone at Avenger’s Academy had, even if Fury was difficult and sometimes hid things from his students.

Steve looked over at Tony, whose mouth was opening and closing like a fish. Everyone started to release their captives, even Peter, who was currently helping an AIM student break the webs that were wound around his hands. Steve did a quick count and it looked like around 9 agents had infiltrated the school, which was actually pretty alarming. Maybe the rumors were true and Fury was getting soft in his old age.

Janet clapped her hands, suddenly smiling and happy. Tony shot Steve a look and raised one eyebrow so high it wrinkled his forehead. That could only mean one thing - Janet had a new plan.

“Alright recruits, gather ‘round and take a knee.”

The female agent who had told Kyle to shut up earlier didn’t move, but everyone else slowly walked forward. Janet gestured at Pepper, who produced a tiny clipboard from her pocket. Steve really should have been surprised, but then again this was Pepper. Always prepared. She took out her pen and jotted down notes as Janet talked. 

“Here’s the deal, freshies. You just crashed the biggest damn wedding of the century. So you’re on clean up duty. Avengers Academy will grant amnesty and let you join the student body here if you agree to help put on Steve and Tony’s replacement wedding. In two weeks.”

Fury groaned from where he stood in the back row, and Steve smirked. He probably was not pleased that Janet had just offered admission to nine AIM agents, considering she didn’t even go to the Academy anymore.

Steve inched over to Tony, and took his hand. 

“Trust me, two weeks will mean a rushed timeline, non-stop redecorating, paper-macheing until your fingers bleed, not to mention a bunch of shopping. But here’s the thing. We’ve been waiting for Steve and Tony to get married since they day they laid eyes on each other. And we worked damn hard to make this day happen. And you ruined it. So you have to make that right.”

Bucky put down his guitar and erupted into enthusiastic applause. Sam followed suit. Clint stood up to clap too, but guessing by his facial expression he was doing it sarcastically. As for the new wedding planners, they all looked a little lost.

“That was almost better than a wedding speech, Jan,” Tony quipped. But his eyes were warm and twinkling.

“Isn’t this kind of like forced labor?” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear. 

“Nah. They owe us,” Tony whispered back, smirking. 

“We were so close,” Steve muttered, suddenly sad. He glanced at Tony’s perfectly tailored black tux, and appreciated the way it hugged his ass and his hips. He should have been staking his claim publicly, making all their friends cry, and walking back down the aisle while everyone threw rice on him. He was supposed to be Tony’s _husband_ by now. 

Tony caught him staring. He leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t worry, Cap. We’ll have our day.”

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

“Are you serious, Nat?” Clint raised his eyebrow, hoping he hadn’t heard her correctly. Clint had brought beers over to the archives, where Steve’s bridal party was getting ready, just to see how everyone was doing. Steve looked a little sweaty but otherwise fine, and Sam was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Bucky was busy trying to figure out how to tie his bowtie. As soon as Clint walked in, Nat had immediately grilled Clint with details about how the set-up was going. When Clint couldn’t provide any, she ordered him out to go do some recon.

“Dead serious.” She glared as she pointed towards the door. Clint new that look, so he nodded at Cap and went back outside. He could see Avengers Hall, which was right across from the Archives. 

The AIM students turned wedding planners were hanging a banner from Avengers Hall that said #WEDDINGOFTHECENTURY.

“No, it’s not straight,” Clint barked, his arms crossed over his chest as he inspected Kyle and Derek’s work. 

Kyle got down from the ladder to look himself.

“Mr. Hawkeye, sir, I believe you may…”

“Kid, I am a perfect shot and yet you want to tell me my eyesight is bad?”

There was a long, awkward pause.

“I’m just messin’ with you guys.” Clint gleefully laughed and walked away. Kyle huffed but didn’t say anything. If the kid hadn’t caught on to Clint’s brand of humor by now, maybe he never would. That’s okay though, because they had done a bang up job of throwing a second wedding together. If Clint didn’t know any better, he’d have thought they actually felt bad about what happened before.

As Clint walked through Avengers park, he admired all the of tables already set up for dinner. Place cards in the shape of shields, all red and adorned with names written in gold, were placed above each plate, and red and gold lamps lit up each table. Clint had no doubt that as soon as the sun went down, the lamps would provide a very romantic red and gold glow. 

Strewn tastefully around the center of the tables were various metal puzzles that were twisted together in fantastic shapes, no doubt put there to represent Tony. On each plate, there was also a small pack of colored pencils, each inscribed “Best Day Ever. Steve and Tony. 2018.” Those were chosen by Sam and Bucky, to represent Steve. There were also packs of paper placed on each table, for guests to contribute to the guest book. 

As Clint exited the park, a large red, blue, and gold balloon arch towered over him. Clint almost whistled at the sight. It looked like the AIM kids had really outdone themselves, and he hadn’t even seen the ceremony site yet.

After walking down a brick path a little ways, he could see the quad. All of the wooden ceremony chairs were set up, and red and gold lanterns hung from each chair closest to the aisle. 

Loki was pacing behind the last row of chairs, reading from a piece of paper.

“Nervous, dude?”

“Because I am the most qualified person to lead this ceremony, and the most regal figure on this campus, I feel obliged to tell you I don’t get nervous.”

Clint rolled his eyes. No wonder Cap and Tony had asked Loki to officiate. He was definitely the biggest drama queen on campus. Clint let Loki get back to rehearsing, and kept walking down the aisle.

“T-minus two hours and this arbor is still seriously lacking in white!” Bridgette hollered at the AIM kids from the ground. The other agents were up on ladders, pushing more delicate white heather flower stalks into the large arbor that stood at the end of the aisle. It was covered with thick, dark green vines, and white heather dotted the greenery all the way around. Some of the other AIM kids were placing flowers along the aisle way, and draping a large green vine along the last row of chairs. 

He couldn’t help himself: Clint stood and admired it all for a moment. Everything really did look great. 

“Those flowers look nice,” Clint commented to Bridgette. He was still slightly frightened of her, but he wasn’t going to let her know that. He was also surprised that she had agreed to help at all.

“Heather symbolizes something growing from the mundane to the extraordinary,” she said as she continued walking around the arbor.

Well, they really had thought of everything. 

Clint shot off a text to Natasha.

_You’ve got nothing to worry about._

As the wedding march started to play, Steve reminded himself to breath. He had been standing in the same spot just two weeks earlier, and yet this time it felt like a completely new experience. Steve had seen the giant balloon arches, and flowers galore, and all the thoughtful personal touches as he had walked out for the ceremony, not to mention the AIM students seated in the back row, and those things were certainly new additions.

However, the real reason Steve felt differently was because they had decided to swap places. Steve had walked down the aisle and Tony had waited for him at the altar last time, and Steve had been able to watch Tony stare at him as he carefully marched in time to the music. It had definitely been less nerve-racking to be the one to make the grand entrance, because as soon as we walked out and saw the crowd, he knew that Tony must have been waiting for him. There was no guessing or hoping or worrying involved.

But this time, Steve had to wait. He had to be patient, and sweat it out, and just hope that Tony would walk up to meet him. 

Steve needn’t of worried. Tony’s red sports car pulled up and just as the music started, Steve saw Tony’s head emerge from the back seat. 

Everyone else faded into the background as Steve watched Tony. He strode forward effortlessly, confidently, just as he had a million times before. Except this time, that walk was laden with meaning. 

Tony wore the same tux, but it looked even more breathtaking this time. The quickly fading sunlight illuminated Tony’s face, and Tony’s smile was infectious. In a matter of minutes, Tony was right there in front of him. Steve put out his hands, and Tony took them. 

“Still wanna do this?” Tony whispered, his smile a little sheepish. Steve wanted to kiss him right then.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” He whispered back instead. The music stopped, and the whole world fell silent.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of two people, America man and armor man,” Loki began.

Steve sighed happily and squeezed Tony’s hands. The rest of the ceremony passed by in a blur. Fury even stood up to bless the marriage, which was a surprise. Janet did a science-based reading about electromagnetism, and Bucky serenaded them with a shortened version of “Til the End of Time” by Perry Como. 

Steve watched Tony smile, and laugh, and then Tony’s eyes welled up when Steve said “I do.” Steve started to feel anxious, like his heart was too big for his chest and his skin wasn't going to be able to contain him, and if he couldn’t kiss Tony real soon, then he might just explode and float off into space.

And then, finally, Loki said the magic words.

“You may kiss your husband.”

Tony melted against Steve, and Steve gathered him up in his arms. He pressed his lips against Tony’s in a sweet, simple kiss, and then Steve dipped Tony to kiss him again. The crowd “aww”ed appreciatively as Tony laughed against Steve’s mouth. 

“Show off,” Tony chided.

“Well, you’re worth showing off,” Steve shot back. He righted them both, and Tony took his hand to haul him down the aisle.

“Back atcha.” Tony winked at him and slapped his ass as they walked, and then raised his arms up to encourage the crowd to cheer. 

All Steve could think was, that’s my _husband_. 

Just as they made it to the end of the aisle, dazzling red, white and blue fireworks burst over the campus. The crowd clapped in delight. Steve saw Tony give two thumbs up to the AIM kids, who were grinning at him. Clearly Tony had been in on that surprise. And Steve was definitely surprised.

“A little over the top, don’t ya think?” Steve motioned towards the fireworks, which were still going off. He couldn’t hide the smile on his face, though.

“Eh, might as well go big. I’m only getting married once.” Tony dropped the words like they were no big deal, but Steve’s heart tightened in his chest.

Steve was silent for a while, his hand in Tony’s.

Then, Tony turned to Steve. “Shall we, husband? We’ve got a party to get to!” A little thrill went through Steve’s body when Tony said ‘husband.’ And the best part was, Steve got to say it back.

“Lead the way, husband.”


End file.
